U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,857,248 and 7,658,050 in the name of the Applicant teach panels made of compressible material with depressions for receiving masonry units. The panels described in these patents include resilient projections for holding the units in place in the depressions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,050 also teaches a masonry unit having a tooth projection from a side or lateral face which thrusts into a corresponding compressible rib of the panel when the masonry unit is inserted into a depression. The locking interference between the compressed rib and the masonry unit holds the masonry unit in the depression until mortar can be applied, thus eliminating the need for a mixture of adhesive or cement to temporarily retain the masonry unit in the depression.
The following documents provide other examples of wall construction using panels and/or masonry units: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,339,489; 3,238,589; 3,350,827; 3,435,577; 3,496,694; 3,521,418; 3,712,825; 3,884,737; 3,908,326; 4,433,518; 4,510,729; 4,589,241; 4,656,722; 4,858,410; 5,009,387; 5,228,937; 5,232,608; 5,232,646; 5,232,646 (re-examined); 5,386,963; 5,459,938; 5,501,049; 5,570,551; 5,632,922; 5,836,572; 5,839,251; 5,855,075; 5,894,676; 6,041,567; 6,164,037; 7,617,646; 7,871,054; US patent applications 20040065035; 20090007515; 20120085052; 20120117904 and PCT published application WO201316820.
Artificial masonry units are manufactured according to standard dimensions so as to tightly fit in a corresponding depression or channel of a panel. However, it is not uncommon to have units with dimensions varying from about +/−3 mm, and sometimes up to +/−5 mm from the standard dimensions. This situation can result from the wear of the molds used for manufacturing the units. In the case where the units are larger than the standard dimension, they tend to deform the ribs of the row, which in turn makes it difficult to install rows of units above or below the deformed row of depressions or channels. In the case where the units are smaller than the standard size, the interlocking of the units with the ribs is not sufficient enough to retain the units in the panel.
In light of the above, there is a need for panel and/or for a masonry wall system which facilitates insertion of artificial masonry units having dimensions which may vary from a standard dimension.